


FAILURE TO STOP THEIR CHILD

by Void_Home



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/Void_Home
Summary: They had not seen their child. And then they would never see their child again. The Security puppet had failed.





	FAILURE TO STOP THEIR CHILD

     The children had managed to seal them in their box. They rattled and shook the box, trying to free themself, their assigned child could escape at any moment, and they would be unable to stop them. They couldn't go outside, they were weak, ill. A simple cold could kill them if they weren't prepared.

     The children were laughing. They could hear tiny fists banging on glass, and they felt fear race through their servos. It wasn't true fear, they were just a robot, after all. But it was the closest they could feel, and it had them slamming angrily at the top of their containment unit, desperate to get free.

     Whatever is ontop flies off finally, and they scramble out, taking everything in at once as they hit the ground. The children fleeing back into the pizzeria, knowing their fun was over. Green Bracelet outside, shaking in the rain, bleeding, slamming tiny fists on the window. It looked like she was crying, too.

     They go to the door in an instant, worry bubbling through and murmuring, uncertain if the child could hear them. "It's going to be  _fine_. Don't worry.." But it wasn't, the children had jammed the door along with locking it so that their child could not get back in. How  _disgusting_. Just because the child was different they had done something so cruel. Puppet looks to the window, ready to tell the Green Bracelet that they would get them in a moment, but they were already gone, hair vanishing past the corner of the windows view.

     Just as fast, they are passing to one of the back exits, pushing out despite the rain for their assigned child. It is raining so heavily. Unprotected wiring and circuits are introduced to the rain, something that was never supposed to happen. They feel everything as it breaks, as it sputters and hisses angrily with every motion, searching for the child they had been assigned. All of their motions jerk, spastic as they get ruined further and further in their desperate hunt. They're over their child when their legs give out, sending them to the ground beside them. Before they can think of trying to get them both inside, to help, to safety, the Security Puppet is aware of sharp sensations within their body, parts being ruined from the fall and rain. They change their mind, pulling themself over the shivering shape of Green Bracelet, shielding the child from the rain best they could with their larger form. They can hear the child crying pitifully, and they feel.. sad. They curl up, Green Bracelet shielded the best they could manage, sending off a mangled security code as they shut down, knowing it would be their last.

FAILED TO ST0PPPP ASS1I1GNEDDD CHILD. ASSISTANCE REQUUUIR33DD OUTSIDE. CODE: 5447-6686-2435

Security Puppet shutting down...


End file.
